


Blurb Containment Zone

by erintoknow



Series: Fallen Hero Sidestep AU Fanfics [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Compilation, Fluff, Mostly fluff anyway, Other, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Snippets, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, oc - oc interactions, short-shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: A collection of Fallen Hero short-short blurbs and snippets.updated 2/13 with 4 blurbs





	1. Motivation: Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariadne Becker keeps changing her Villain name and has to intimidate the press to get them to go along with it.
> 
> The nightmares don't help either.

“Oh Ned… just print the damn line. It’s not even hard.” Your voice is soft, hollowed out and purged of any bass by the filter. You drum your fingers on Nathanial Woodstock’s desk. It’s an antique, something dating from the Oregon trail days. It’s not, actually, but you like letting him believe it.

It’s a weapon for later.

“This is getting ridiculous,” There was a time when Mr. Woodstock, Head Editor of Los Diablos’s premier tabloid, The Devil’s Daily, would have quaked in terror before you. You think that passed after your third visit. “How many times have you wanted to change your name now? You’re straining our credibility here.”

You can’t help but laugh. “Oh Ned,” you repeat. “I’m not _asking_ you. I’m _telling_ you.” You lay your hands flat on the desk and lean over so Ned can get a look at himself in your reflective helmet. “Print. The. Damn. Line.” Your hands curl into fists, and mentally you reach out, coaxing his fear like one coaxes a campfire.

The man looks suitably stricken, and tugs at his tie which suddenly feels uncomfortably tight against his neck. “You don’t scare me,” he lies, “you’re not a killer, Ghost, or Méabh or whatever you’re going with now.”

“Adrestia,” you growl.

There was a time you dreamed of getting to storm this office, usually after some particularly egregious falsehood about Ortega’s love life hit the cover. You don’t need to dream about it any more. You push away from the table, noting his flinch with no small degree of satisfaction. _God_ it feels good to be on the other side for once. You rest an armored gauntlet on his computer monitor. “You’re right Ned, I’m not a killer.” You coax the nanovores in your gauntlet to life, guide them down your hand. “Perhaps that gave you the wrong impression of what I’m about?” You keep your focus on Ned as the monitor slowly dissolves from the top down.

“I know you, Nathanial Woodstock. I know your wife is filing the divorce papers this week. I know your daughter won’t talk to you anymore. And I know you’re going to have a good long talk with the auditors about where that professional development fund is going.” You raise your hand as the monitor collapses into shards. “I hope you get to watch as your trash-bin magazine chokes on debt until the shareholders finally have enough and fire you.”

You pause, letting your words sink in. “Ned, I don’t need to _kill_ you to destroy you. There’s no justice in death…” You trail off, other thoughts threatening to overtake you.

You shake them off. If Ned notices, his tiny mind doesn’t betray him.

“I can keep going. I can reduce you to nothing just like your little toy here. I can see to it you lose your penthouse apartment. Ensure your mother finds out what you really did with her china collection, Ned ‘it was just one beer’ Woodstock.” You whisper. “I will ensure there’s nothing left of you but a skull nailed to my fencepost.” You lean in again, “Or! Or! You. Can. Print. The. Line.”


	2. Revenge Follow-up (Kit & Ariadne, sort of?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to a comment on Motivation: Revenge  
> Kit is [JustCharlieBruh's Sidestep OC.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCharlieBruh/pseuds/JustCharlieBruh)

You know it’s not your dream, your memory. You know this because you escaped, silently, in cover of night. No one died, screaming, blood foaming from their mouth. You can feel the rage warming this too cold body that is yours but not yours, and the hands that aren’t your hands grab a man whimpering in the corner. His fingernails scramble for purchase against your hands wrapped around his throat until finally he stops moving.

There’s a part of you that knows you should be horrified by this. Sickened. In all your different lives you have never purposefully set out to kill someone. Not like this, soaking your hands in blood until it sticks between your fingers. But if there’s anything terrifying about this dream, it’s how _good_ it feels to see your tormentors finally get something, anything, that was due coming to them.

But your fury burns colder then this… it feels better then you could have dreamed, but it isn’t enough. You watch the blood from the bodies pool across the floor, circling that the drain. You stare at the reflection that is yours but not yours, with it’s single good eye. “This is too good for them.” You say aloud, in your own voice. “The suffering ends if they’re dead.”

The your reflection that is yours but isn’t yours stares back at you, then flashes a feral, all-together too toothy grin. “Keep talking,” it says.


	3. you're just a kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to a discord prompt;  
> ariadne faces an uncomfortable parallel when confronted by a teenage vigilante

You take a step back as you eye up the the masked figure blocking the exit. “Step aside sweetheart, you’re in the way.”

They’re clearly trembling, but they stay in place. “I’m not afraid of you, Banshee!” They yell, voice cracking.

You sigh, “It’s Adrestia, damnit.” You tilt your head. “Wait. You’re just–“

 

_“–a kid!?” Steel stares down at you, the frown deepening on his face. He turns to Ortega. “How could you let a kid fight?”_

_You huff, crossing your arms. “I’m not–“_

 

“-a kid!” They shout back at you. They take a deep breath and raise their fists. The mixture of fear and determination pouring off them is both uncomfortably familiar and practically tangible.

You loosen your stance, not completely, but enough to not look like you’re about to attack. “What do you think you’re doing here, honey? How old are you?”

You can see their eyes through the mask shifting to the corner in the room and back to you. “I’m not telling you anything.”

“I said, how old are you?” You repeat, adding some telepathic weight to your words.

 

_“I’m Eighteen.”_

 

They answer to their own surprise.

You frown behind your helmet. “What’s the deal, kid? What are you trying to prove?” You take a step forward and they rush you. it’s not even a fight. You grab them by the arm and twist behind, kicking them to the floor. “You don’t–“

 

“ _-want this.” Chelsea looks at you worried, as she cleans the cut on your lip.”This isn’t a life, it’s a death sentence.”_

_“I made a difference today.” You insist, flinching from the antiseptic._

_“Did you?” Chelsea’s voice is cold. “You beat up some guys until the Rangers came and took them to jail. If you want to make a difference, there’s plenty of real, tangible, things you could do.”_

_“I can do this. You saw me out there.”_

_“And I was worried sick the whole time. You’re still young Alex. Live your life, get a boy-”_

 

“-friend, stay up too late, sneak into R-rated movies. Get drunk with your friends.” You look down at the kid and cross your arms. You feel tired. And old. “Life’s too short to go rushing into combat and this isn’t a life, it’s a death sentence.”

The kid stays down. You get going before the Rangers show up.


	4. red, green, blue, purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started as an exercise in outline thematic elements. realized it was turning into prose poetry. liked the end result.

red thread of fate - guides but binds her, a way out? – an inescapable path following someone else’s walls – her hair is red threads bent and curled in on themselves at the ends

 

strings, like the face of an instrument under too-tight vibration barely in control running out in patterned waves, call it music, close enough – there’s a kind of telepathy in sweeping up the discordant notes and smoothing them out on crisp sheets composed of red lines – strings, spinning records or broken ones, a sound barrier by the rush of wind, falling or breaking

 

taking the jump and shards of glass cutting skin, reflected flashes of green – not a life – let the earth reclaim what’s hers, mirrored in the eyes, seeping out in a poisonous shade

 

a warning writ in water: red spilling out her mouth, eyes – threads that diffuse the blue staining a deep wine into the sea, it carries it’s own rhythms bigger then she can hold, reflecting blue sky and lightning flashing against green shore into fathoms deep purple that can promise either or both


	5. Chocolate Chocolate Chip (Kieron and Ariadne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kieron is Seph's OC at <https://seph-scribbles.tumblr.com>

“Hi Spike, can I come in?”

Kieron’s eye narrows at you through the tiny gap in the open door. “How did you know where I live?

“Logan told me.”

“She did–”

“Oh don’t worry, I had to bribe her first.”

“How.”

“No comment. _Anyway_ –” You lift up the plastic bag hanging from your left arm. “You’ve got an oven, right? Can I come in?”

You keep your mind cheerfully blank with pop music as you feel Kieron’s questioning probes.

“For cookies?” You add.

When you don’t get a response you add, “Look I already know where you live, let’s not make a scene out here.”

He sags his shoulders and sighs. “Yeah, okay, I guess.” He shuts the door and you hear the chain slide of off, then the door opens again, wider this time, and Kieron steps back, sweeping a hand to gesture you inside.

You pat him on the shoulder as you move past. Drop you bag on the kitchen counter and dust off your hands. “Thank you, very much.”

Kieron shuts the door and follows after you. “Why are you here? What fuck are you doing to my kitchen, Ariadne?”

“My oven’s broken.” Frowning at your bag you start unpacking. Gotta keep focused. “Look, Spike– Kieron, I know we don’t get along well…” you say carefully, “but when I heard about how that puffhead Apollo was wrecking shit around this part of town, I did get worried.” Holding a stick of butter, you waggle your hand. “A _little_ worried. Believe it not Keiron, but I _would_ be sad if you bought it. And I mean, it’s gotta be pretty scary for you out here now, right?”

There’s a look of sheer confusion on Kieron’s face. “What are you– I am _not_ scared.” He puffs his chest up. “I could… I could kill Apollo if I wanted to. He’s not so tough.”

“Uh-huh.” You carefully put the half-carton of eggs out next to the bag of cookie mix. “How many people did Apollo snuff out this time? Five, was it?”

Kieron answers a little too quickly. “Three.”

“So you are paying attention.”

“Why do you care?”

“You gotta wonder about people like that.” You run a hand through your hair, fish out a hair tie to keep it pulled back. “What they’ve been through to bring them to that dark a place…” You frown to yourself. “You almost feel bad for them.

“What would you know about that?” Kieron’s voice is low, tense.

You attempt to ignore the confused glare boring a hole in your back. “S-so; anyway!” You clap your hands together. “ _Anyway_! I– I thought; what can I do to help out my friend’s… um,” you try to think of a polite word, avoid looking at Kieron. “friend.” Step over to the cabinets, search through for a mixing bowl. “And really, there’s only one answer to that: Chocolate chocolate chip cookies.”

Kieron points at the mixing bowl in your hands. “I didn’t even know I had that.”

You try not to smile at him. “And _that_ I is why I am doing the baking.”

Kieron crosses his arms, staring at you. “I know how to bake.”

Where are the spoons? Pull up a drawer, try the next, there we go. You tsk. “That’s not what I heard.” You snap your fingers, “Oh shoot, I almost forgot to pre-heat the oven.”

Kieron leans against the back of the sofa, watching you. “Do _you_ know how to bake?”

You set the temperature on the oven, check that the light’s on. “I am riding three cans of soda and overruling every ounce of good sense I still possess by being here Spike, so you’ll have to cut me some slack.”

“No, I won’t, and don’t call me that.”

“What, ‘Spike’?” You tap a finger to your chin. “Well, I _am_ still fond of Kei–” The audible growl cuts you off and you laugh. “Spike it remains, then.”

 

———

 

When you pull out the first tray of cookies you have to slap Kieron’s hand away with an oven mitt. “They’re still hot!”

“So?” Kieron glares back at you.

“They’ve been through a lot of traumatic changes recently.”

“They’re cookies.”

You nod. “Yeah, and they need the time to cool down, get a hold of themselves. Figure out what they want in life.” You glance at Keiron, but you can’t read his expression. “Take ‘em too early… you get burned and the cookie tears apart, you know?” You shift focus to the next tray, spooning out dollops of dough onto wax paper.

Kieron gives you a suspicious look. “Are you trying to… uh… metaphor at me?”

“W-what?” You blink, putting on your best innocence face. “I just… really like cookies?” Kieron hovers over your shoulder as you start working on the second tray, you glance back at him. “Look, you want to do this one?”

“Sure.”

You smile and hand Kieron the spoon before he can reconsider. “Have at it champ. Knock yourself out.”


	6. Too Cute (Lovelle and Ariadne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelle is Cheion's OC, at <https://cheion-writes.tumblr.com>

You’re sitting out on picnic table in the park when Lovelle puts a bag on the table in front of your face. You pull your head up to look at her, questioning. “Uh– Hi Lovelle, what is this?”

“I finally found it, Aria, _finally_.” Lovelle shakes her fists, brimming with energy. “Took all day combing through stores, but we got there. We got there!!”

You try to blink the sleep out of your eyes. “We got where? What?”

Lovelle sits down across from you at the table. “Remember you told me you had never had mochi before?” She peers at you. “I still don’t believe that by the way, this is Los Diablos, not some dust-stop in the middle of Kansas.”

You try not to smile. There’s always a genuine enthusiasm to Lovelle that takes an adjustment. “And I’m grateful it’s not every day of the week. Still wasn’t lying though.”

Lovelle pulls at the bag and takes out a large pink box. “I’ve been trying to find these again for what feels like _forever_.” There’s the slightly manic expression on her face of someone’s who has just been through one to many shopping arguments.

You stare at the picture on the front. A line up of small, round creatures. Bunnies, cats, dogs, birds too, you think? “What– what am I looking at?”

She grins at you and flips the box around to pop it open. “They’re little mochi cakes in the shapes of animals!” Reaching inside the box she pulls out a tray of carefully packed figures.With no small amount of reverence she lifts the tray and puts it on top of the box to sit between the two of you. “Lookit them! Lookit them!!”

Little cakes with tiny black dots for eyes and noses, little squiggly mouths and shaped ears stare up at the two of you.

You put a hand to your mouth as your eyes widen. “Oh my god.”

“I know, right!?”

The two of you sit there, staring at them.

You make yourself look away, glance at Lovelle. “L-Lovelle… we can’t eat these. They’re too cute.”

Lovelle’s eyes widen as she looks back you. “Oh god.” She whispers. “You’re right."


	7. How did you get in my house (Ariadne & Zia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> given prompt was–  
> Character: Zia  
> Word: Lolipop  
> Zia loaned generously by [Swan](https://ratkingkisses.tumblr.com)

Zia is reclines back on the sofa. Between her fingers she toys with a red cherry lollipop.“Do you enjoy lollipops dear?”

Ariadne stares at her. “How did you get in my house Zia.”

“There’s a curtain purity to them, don’t you think?”

“Seriously, when did you learn where I live?”

Zia taps her lollipop against her lips, the edge of her mouth curling into a smile. “And even with something so simple, you can do so much. Isn’t that fascinating?”

Ariadne leans her shoulder against the wall, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Do I even want to know where you’re taking this?”

Zia eyes Ariadne and raises an eyebrow. “Have you ever sucked a lollipop, Ari, sweetheart?”

Some color flashes on her face as Ariadne looks away from Zia’s gaze. “Uh– P-pardon?”

“Hrrm?” Zia smiles with all the innocence of an angel of Satan.


	8. Love this for us (Crow/Zia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given prompt was –  
> Character: Zia  
> Word: Lollipop  
> Zia loaned generously by [Swan](https://ratkingkisses.tumblr.com)

You sigh as you step into the kitchen and see Zia sitting on the counter, the white stick of a lollipop jutting out of her mouth. “Oh, it’s you again. How did you get in this time?”

Zia tilts her head and gestures to the open window over the sink.

“Cool, cool.” You drop the bag with rolls of chicken wire on the kitchen table. “Love this for us. See you found the lollipops.”

Zia nods, “The mouse traps were a nice touch.”

“Whacha do with them?”

“Hmmm…” Zia drums her fingers on the counter and she swishes the lollipop stick from side to side in her mouth. “I’d be careful when you go to bed tonight.”

You shake your head, smirking at her. “Wow, you really gonna shoot yourself in the foot like that?”

Zia smiles back. “Why? Are you saying you’re interested in something, Crow?”

You try to hide your smile behind your hand. “I ain’t saying nothin’ that can be used against me in a court of law.”


	9. It'll be okay (Ariadne & Anita)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anita belongs to [lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/gaydorkouswriter)  
> 

As soon as you enter the apartment you know something is wrong because there’s nothing playing on the speaker. “A-Anita? You home?”

There’s nothing as you step past the kitchen, then a hushed half-sobbed “No!”

You frown, not at all reassured. “I was just dropping by about tonight…?”

You don’t get a response, just more muffled sobbing. Oh, that’s not good.

You find them in the bedroom, rolled up in the covers on the floor. Alarm bells ring in your head as you drop to the floor beside them, “W-woah, woah, hey, what’s– what’s this about?”

You don’t get a verbal response, but pick up a mingling sense of dark images and blood, so much blood. You have to fight back your own vertigo for a minute. “D-dreams again?”

They nod.

“Yeah. Su-sucks, I know.” Tentatively at first reach out a hand for Anita’s shoulder. When they don’t pull away you take hold and pull them closer. “Hey. Hey it’ll be okay. You’re awake now. You’re here. You’re here.”


	10. should've knocked you dork (Ariadne & Anita)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anita belongs to [lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/gaydorkouswriter)  
> 

“Anita? Anita, you alright? Your front door was unlocked.” You know their still here. You can sense it, though you refrain from trying to pick up their thoughts out of politeness. Hrrm. All the lights are still off. Are they still asleep maybe? The two of you need to get moving quick if you’re going to hit that dumb PC part sale she wanted to scope out.

 

Well, the bedroom’s right there, you’ll just wake them up and–

“Ariadne!? What the fuck!?”

“Oh god!”

You scream and slam the door shut again. “Oh *jesus* fuck, I’m so sorry, I thought you were asleep oh god–” You cover your face with your hands and flee the apartment rather then have to face them again.

Anita can find someone else to go shopping with them today. They're clearly *busy.*


	11. Top Energy (Ariadne/Anita)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anita belongs to [lori ](https://disastersteps.tumblr.com)

You thought you were just daydreaming until their lips brushed yours and then it’s a crash of noses as you pull back sharply, fire in your face, looking anywhere but them. Focus on the cold of the milkshake in your hands, the beads of water sweating off the side into your hands. Don’t think about them sitting next to you, the embarrassment radiating from the both you could start a fire, might still, the kindling’s so dry.

A hand tugs at your sleeve and you automatically turn and they're leaning in again and– oh fuck it, what harm is a single kiss between friends, right? That’s all? Right??? Even sitting you still have to dip your head down, find the crest of their lips and the soft push of her breath. You cling to the milkshake in your hands because damn if you’re going to let that spill as they grab and pulls you into a better position. If they're bothered by how chapped your lips are, it doesn’t stop them from gripping your shoulders as they kisses you, with tongue and all.

When you break for air, you focus on the grass at your feet, the cold in your hands, the ghost of their lips on yours. What are you supposed to say after something like that? ‘Good job?’ ‘Thanks buddy, I needed that?’

Next you, you can hear them whisper under their breath, just barely audible: “I do too have top energy Logan.”


	12. Hide the rope for chrissakes (Ariadne & Logan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan belongs to [Kinpika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika)

“Hey, this is pretty nice quality.”

You turn to see what Logan is talking about and see her holding a length of coiled red rope in her hands. Your eyes widen and you feel the blood rush to your ears. “Wh-wh-where did you find that!?”

Logan arches an eyebrow at your reaction, gestures with a handful of rope. “Hanging on the back of your desk chair over there.” She smiles innocently, clearly enjoying herself. “You know. In plain sight.”

You hold your head in your hands, fingers through your hair, only able to look away. Okay. Okay. Okay. Calm down Ariadne, it’s just rope, it could be for anything. She doesn’t know. There’s no need to freak out.

“What does someone like you need this kind of rope for anyway?”

You make a small high-pitched noise like a strangled rat.

Logan looks at you with that kind of smug catlike grin of someone who knows exactly what she’s doing. “What’s the matter Ari, feel a little tongue-tied?”


	13. Beets (Ariadne & Anita)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was  
> Character: Anita  
> Word: Window Shopping
> 
> anita belongs to [lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/gaydorkouswriter)  
> 

“Ari. Ari. Ari. Ari. Ari.”

You close you eyes. “Anita, what? Use words please.” The throng of people through the mall press around the two of you as you step out of the lane of traffic.

Anita practically bounces up and down as they grab your shoulder and points you towards the window display further down and across the pathway. “We gotta go in there next!”

You squint, trying to read the sign spread across the top. At best you can make out the Ranger Blue colors. “Uh, okay. Sure. But if we get arrested, I’m blaming you.”

“What? We’ll be fine. Com’on.” They grab your hand and pulls you along. Anita almost reminds you of Harbinger when they gets like this, but well, you suppose they _are_ the same person so that really shouldn’t be a surprise. Firm grip though.

Don’t think about that.

They don’t let go of your hand until you’re both in the store and they disappear into the shelves. “W–wait, Neets?” You frown. “What’re you after?” you mutter under your breath.

Might as well do some window shopping today.

The front of the store is full of clothes, mostly t-shirts with printed graphics with pop-culture references or images of various corp-sponsored heroes. You frown at that. On the far wall to the right, you can make out the top of a display dedicated to Rangers merch. That must be where Anita went.

Drifting further back in the store it takes you a few minutes to register what’s arrayed on the back wall. It’s a bunch of printed pink cardboard packages with photographs on them. Oh.

“Ari! There you are!”

You tense up and pull your shawl tighter around yourself.

“What are you looking at back here?”

You can feel the blood rush to your face. “N-Nothing!”

“Huh?” Anita tilts their head and pushes past you, “What do you– oh. Uh– uh–” They stand rooted to the spot, face turning red.

This is a whole fucking wall of cheapo lingerie.


	14. Intervention (Ariadne/Logan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan belongs to [Kinpika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika)

“What is this. What is this wardrobe.” Logan tears through your closet, tossing clothes into one of two different piles. “You’re killing me Ariadne.” She pulls out one shirt and holds it up to the light. “Look at this. Really, the quality is terrible. Where do you shop?”

You huff at her from the bed. “Did you come here just to insult my wardrobe?”

Logan tosses the shirt in the ‘trash’ pile. “I’m staging an intervention.”

“I’m not going to have anything left to wear at this rate.”

“Good. Then I could go to a real store and get you some real clothes without getting lost in yet another discount Sally’s.” There goes another shirt.

You frown. “Sally’s has good prices.”

Logan looks to the ceiling. “Ari. Ariadne. Please. You’re rich. Live a little. For me?”

“I can’t believe _this_ was your goal when you agreed to– to– uh–” You tug at the rope holding your arms behind your back.

Logan snorts. “Well, it _wasn’t at first.”_


	15. The Goods (Ariadne/Logan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan belongs to [Kinpika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika)

You’ve walked a couple of feet when you realize Logan has stopped following. You turn around and, oh, yeah, there she is staring into the window of a bakery. As you walk towards her she turns to one side, then the other. “…Logan? What are you doing?”  
Her head snaps in your direction, and she dismisses the question with a wave. “Oh, just appreciating the goods.”  
You look into the window and the rows of pastries. “They do look pretty good.”  
Logan glances at you, then shakes her head. “No, not there, there.” She taps the glass. “Actually the one next to it looks pretty good too.”  
You blink, trying to figure out what she’s talking about. “The crêpes?”  
“No…. here.” She draws her finger on the glass around both your silhouettes. “Looking pretty good.”  
It takes you a minute and then– “Wait– you’re talking about us???”  
“…you’re killing me Ari.”


	16. triple bacon heart attack (Crow & Nat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Nat  
> Word: Lunch
> 
> Nat loaned generously by [Swan](https://ratkingkisses.tumblr.com)

 

“Com’on it’s not a science problem. Just pick something.” Crow props their head up with one hand, lips pursed as they watch Nat stare with a worried focus at the menu.

Her eye darts up at Crow before returning to the menu. “…there’s too many options.” She flips the menu and frowns at the back. “And the shakes just have ice cream.”

Crow looks up at the ceiling as if to plead for mercy. “Damnit, no protein shakes. Woman can not live on protein and spinach alone.”

“It all looks terrible.” Nat glances towards the door.

“That’s the point. honey.” Crow– _you_ tap the table between you to get her attention. “You need _real_ American food, just, like, get the greasiest shit possible.” You glance down at their own menu and clicks their tongue. “Hey, what about the triple bacon burger? That looks like a blast. Practically a protein shake if you ask me.”

Nat winces as she scans the menu. “It looks like a heart-attack.”

“Well, chyeah! That’s the whole point.” Nat doesn’t look convinced. “You gotta get the four essential food groups in there. Salt, oils, fats, and grease, or just isn’t a real diet.”

“That’s…” Nat shakes her head slowly. "That’s not how nutrition works at all Crow.”

You roll your eyes. “Bull. Anyway, you’re always keeping your game up, and that’s great. You look fuckin’ great, hey?” Nat pointedly avoids your look. “You gotta give your stomach a workout too.” You nod as if you completely buy into the line of bullshit you just said.

Nat still doesn’t look convinced when the waiter makes his way to your table. You read off your order, a bbq burger and fries and then before Nat can speak up order her the triple bacon.

“Uh– actually–”

You cut her off with a wave of a hand. “Nah, it’s fine, it’s fine, hey? I’m paying. Don’t sweat it.”


	17. Spark (Ariadne/Julia Ortega)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt meme: 50) things you said when we were 70

No one knows you but her, and even she doesn’t know _everything_. Even now. Even all this time. That’s okay. You still don’t know everything about her, even now, even after all this time.

 

“Hey, old lady.”

“Hey yourself, old lady.”

She pulls herself up, you want to reach in, help, but you know the routine by now. Have to wait. Have to be invited. She winces from the effort, now sitting up, stretches her arms. Still agile enough to lightly bop you on the nose before you can catch her. “Hey!” Get her back for that one, a good morning kiss, light, a different kind of breaking fast. “Feel like the beach again?”

She laughs, “You always want to see the beach.”

You smile back, “It’s always different.” Catch a frown, force it up, “Supposed to be.” You push yourself up. “But first, breakfast.”

“I want hashbrowns.”

You purse your lips, try to think, try to remember. “I think we’ve got that? Do we?”

“Yeah, we do.” She pauses, then laughs. “Now you’re making me doubt.”

“If you think so, I’m sure we do…. somewhere.”

You linger in the door frame as she shifts her way to the edge of the bed. Watch the expressions run across her face. Finally she turns her head to you, gestures towards the chair. “Do you mind?”

You shake your head, re-enter the room. “No, never, you know that.”

“I refuse to get used to this.”

“Then don’t. I’m here.”

“I’m glad you are.”

“There had to be some upside to having me around, Sparkles.”

“I’m not much for sparks anymore.”

“Nonsense.” You learn in, arms around her. “You’ll always be my spark.”


	18. cool glasses (Logan/Ariadne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing prompt  
> character: logan  
> word: glasses
> 
> logan is kinpika's character

“What are you doing?” You hiss. “We’re in public.” But you don’t push her away. Don’t want to. Fingers raising goosebumps.

She leans in to land a peck on your nose, hand drifting a little too low. “You scared?”

You grimace, “That’s not– _sane_ more like.”

She frowns, more of a pout really. It doesn’t suit her. “Fine.” She withdraws her hand, then– you wince under the glare of the light unfiltered by your sunglasses. When your eyes adjust she’s smirking back you, your sunglasses sliding down her nose. “But I get the cool glasses.”


	19. Ari & Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got asked how Ariadne and Crow would get along  
> like siblings, apparently

“No. Absolutely not.” Ariadne crosses her arms, lips pursed in a frown as she stares Crow down. “Things like that a deathtrap.”

Crow barks out a laugh, loud and sharp. “Aw, com’on, you scared? She taps her foot, hands on her hips. “It’s like, the tamest shit here, hey? If you can’t handle a Ferris Wheel how’re going to do the coasters?”

“Who says I want anything to do with the coasters?”

Crow flicks a hand over to where Julia and Argent are waiting in line for the park tickets. A cruel smile spreads on her face.“Two-to-one your girlfriend over there is jonesin’ to take a spin on Space Mountain.”

Ari bites her lip, thinking it over. “Do– do you really think so?”

Another laugh from Crow. “Honey, com’on, get real here. It’s fuckin’ Charge, of course she’s gonna. You’re def not gonna get any tonight with that attitude, fam.”

“Oh my god.” Ari covers her face with her hands, “Shut the fuck up Crow.”

Crow leans in, shit-eating grin in full effect. “Oh please, like, I can’t hear you thinkin’ it. Don’t play coy.”

Ari pulls her shawl tight around herself, face beet-red. “It’s not funny.” She hisses. She shoots Crow a glare over her sunglasses. “At least I _get_ laid. Where are you with Argent. The outfield?”

Crow’s grin collapses into a frown. “We—we’re taking it slow is all. Starshine’s all sensitive and shit, hey?”

“Uh-huh.” Ari archs an eyebrow. “ _Argent_ is the one taking things slow. Sure.”


	20. sk8r grl (Anita/Ariadne?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anita belongs to [lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/gaydorkouswriter)  
> this fic is entirely on her

It’s passing luck, really, when Ariadne sees Anita walking by on the street. Yells their name, “Neets? Hey! Neets!” She kicks off on her skates and wheels over to the edge of the parking lot to intercept them.

Anita jumps with a start at the sound of their name being called, full alert, looking around and oh– there’s Ariadne coming at her in one long smooth movement. Twist of the legs to put on the brakes, slide to a stop. “A-ari, hi?! What are you doing here?!”

Ari smiles, taking off her helmet and shaking her hair free. “I thought I’d get back into roller derby. Work on my reflexes. You busy? We’re about to… start… playing…?” Ariadne tilts her head. Anita’s face has gone a bright crimson. “Anita, you… okay?” She bites her lip, face feeling a little warm now. Was it something she said?


	21. Bank Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as the beginning of a fic before i completely changed my mind. feels like a shame to trash it completely so into the blurb bin it goes!

The bank is that special kind of quiet you can only get from two dozen people all holding their breaths.

“NOW!”

Charge pops out from behind the wall and the the metal drill is already swinging for her face, the noise it makes like something out of Satan’s own dentist. But she’s ready; juke around, grab the arm behind the drill, grits her teeth: Here. We. Go.

The electric current pours through her into the metal arm and up into the man’s body in its quest for the ground. It’s a pain Charge has long gotten used to; twitchy and dull like an overused knife.

Her attacker however gets the full current, jerking violently under Charge’s hands. Half-strangled scream before he goes limp, the sudden totality of his weight almost pulling her down to the dirt with him. Charge huffs: catch your breath, get your bearings. “Anathema! How you holding up?”

There she is, one man is already at her feet while the second takes a swing at her from behind. “I’m fine Charge, you?” She calls back as the punch hits her in the back of the head. She rocks forward on her feet and turns to slap down the surprise attacker whose now preoccupied with nursing his broken hand “That’s hardly sporting there, buddy!”

It feels a little gross be to be beating up a bunch of modded out war veterans, but Charge figures; they did try to rob three banks just today alone. It wasn’t too hard for the Rangers to figure out where their next target was going to be.

A gaggle of terrified men and women press against the far wall of the bank. Charge taps her forehead in a curt wave, shakes her head to emphasize her braid is still in perfect condition. See folks? Nothing to worry about. The Rangers always get their man.

“Gotcha!” There’s an ‘oomph’ of air escaping someone’s lungs and Anathema’s second attacker drops to the ground. Anathema gives a thumbs up and a wink. “Is that everybody?”

One, two, three… The smile on Charge’s face tugs down. “Where are the last two?”

A thunderous boom cracks out and the windows explode into a rain of glass out into the street.

“Mierda!” Charge staggers, a ringing in her ears.

Anathema is already moving to calm the crowd, checking for injuries.

“Fuck!” Charge groans. The old bank vault bomb tactic? Really? “Is everyone okay?”

There’s a ringing silence as Anathema takes stock. “Yeah, people are just rattled I think.”

Charge nods, hunches up her shoulders. “Okay, good.”

“Wait, Charge–” Anathema holds out a hand, eyebrows knitted in a tired expression.

“Hold down the fort, I’m going after them.”

“Charge, don’t just–” Anathema sighs as Charge vaults over the teller counter, letting her hand drop to her side. “Earning your name today huh.”


	22. horror night (Cerise & Ariadne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerise Becker is [FrozenAbattoir's Sidestep oc!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenAbattoir)
> 
> prompt was Cerise | movie night

“I can’t believe you never seen it,” Cerise bounces up and down in her seat, a huge bag of popcorn in her lap as she kicks her legs back against the couch. “David Lynch’s Transformers trilogy is a masterpiece.”

“I don’t really watch movies, period.” Ariadne fidgets with the edge of her sleeve, legs folder under her on the couch. “It just… feels weird not to be able to pick up their thoughts.”

Cerise shrugs, shoves a handful of popcorn into her mouth as the opening title rolls. “You don’t know what you’re missing.” She glances at Ariadne, frowns. “We can, um, we can always watch something else if this is too much?”

That gets a huff from her movie buddy. “I think I can handle a few pictures. I mean, it’s not like it’s _real_ ”

“Okay,” Cerise smiles, “If you say so.”

 

They get around forty minutes in before Cerise has to pry Ariadne off her arm and they switch movies.


	23. safety (Julia / Ariadne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was Ari + blanket nest

“Ari?” Julia calls into the apartment as she switches on the kitchen lights. “I’m back from the store?” There’s a faint and muffled noise of acknowledgement from the bedroom. Well, at least she’s still here. Julia sighs, dropping the plastic bags onto the kitchen counter. “You feeling any better?”

Another muffled noise.

Julia shakes her head at the bag of brownie mix, a half-smile on her face. The groceries will keep for a minute, might as well check on her first.

What greets her in the bedroom catches her by surprise however. The duvet and blankets have all been pulled off and piled indiscriminately against the headboard of the bed. The vaguely human shape underneath visible in silhouette, curtesy of a reading light hanging from a book.

Julia stands there, silent, for a full minute. “Ariadne Becker, what are you doing in here?” It’s a fight not to laugh as she pulls the sheet off Ari’s head. She’s sitting up, curled around a pillow, further blankets wrapped around. How long did this arrangement take?

She gives a sheepish smile to go with a tiny wave of her fingers. “H-h-hi Julia.”

Julia has to laugh. _This_ is also Adrestia, huh. “What did you do to my bed?”

“S–s–sorry,” She ducks her head down, pillow pressed between her legs and chest. I got a little, uh, carried away, I guess.”


	24. little things ( Crow / Lady Argent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Crow + Milkshakes

You rock back and forth on your heels, hands in your jean pockets. What the hell is taking Angie so long? Tap the foot of your shoe against the sidewalk. Chew on the butt of the near-dead cig in your mouth. Make a face at the taste. When Angie finally leaves the Rangers, holding her fall jacket closed with one hand, you breath a sigh of relief.

“‘ey! Starshine!” You wave a hand to get her attention from across the street.

She stops in her tracks, attention zeroing in on you. ‘What’ she mouths.

You raise your other hand, making a show of the plastic bag hanging from your wrist. “Milkshakes?”

She tilts her head, not quite comprehending but at least intrigued enough to wait for an explanation. You can work with that. Glance up and down the street before making a quick dash across to Angie.

She watches you, unimpressed. “Jaywalking’s illegal, you know.” She says as you approach.

You make a face. “Well fam, you’ll just have to take the goods for my fine, hey?” Hold up the bag. “Was trying to tell you…” You open the bag and carefully pull out the strawberry milkshake. Still cool to the touch, thank goodness. “Got milkshakes?”

Angie’s expression wavers, as if she can’t decide whether to be displeased or amused. “Alright then, Crow.” She grabs the shake out of your hands. “But next time…” She smiles, a row of pointed teeth. “ _Ask first_.”

You swallow. “Yes ma’am.”


	25. pretty good it doesn't seem (Anita, Zia, Ariadne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anita belongs to [lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/gaydorkouswriter)  
> Zia is [Swan's](https://ratkingkisses.tumblr.com)
> 
> prompt was, and i quote:  
> ari + "its that my friend there dressing in a disguise watching me in a game or am i just imagine things?”

“Okay so… before you can really start playing with other people you really need to learn how to manage your momentum.”

Anita huffs, nods her head. Ariadne doesn’t need telepathy to see the panic barely under the surface. How it leaks out in fidgets and twitches.

“And absolutely do not ever forget your mouthguard or you * _will_ * regret it.” Ari shoots Anita a pointed look into they pop the mouthguard in. “Broken teeth or no joke, you know?” The woman stretches her hands out in front of her, then rests her hands on her hips. “On that note, blocking people is half the fun of derby, but the keyword is, uh… fun.” She scratches her face. “You don’t want to be using, like your elbows or knees or whatever to block. It’s against the rules and more to the point, you’ll break something.”

Anita watches as Ariadne pushes off, skating in a circle around them. “Y-your making this sound really dangerous, Ari…?”

She shrugs, a manic grin on her face. “Well, I mean, you do kind of turn yourself into a ballistic missile.”

“O-oh.”

“So anyway, for blocking…” Ariadne keeps talking, gesturing with her hands as she goes, to try and demonstrate the concepts for Anita. The two of them turning in circles in the skating park.

Standing at the top of the bleachers at the other end of the park, a lone figure glares down at them. Thick winter jacket obscuring their form, a large pastel pink hat shading their face, and a pair of dark sunglasses to complete the look.

Zia squints at the two figures, mouth in a grim frown. What on earth are those two plotting…?

And why haven’t they invited Zia!?


	26. Plasma Caster ( Ariadne & Julia Ortega & Wei Chen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't what i set out to write, but i don't want to trash it either; perfect fodder for the containment zone
> 
> Julia Ortega's pov

“What the–? H–hey! What gives!?”

“This is criminal evidence.”

“No– It’s mine, I f–f–found it!”

“This is an incredibly dangerous weapon, not a toy.”

“Damnit Steel, I’m not a child!”

I give the police office a polite smile, hold up a finger to ask them to wait. Plaster on my best smile and turn around. “What on earth is happening?”

Steel and Sidestep freeze.

Chen’s got a few inches on Ari in his power armor, and he’s using it to full advantage to hold the sleek green plasma caster she’d found over his head, out of her reach.

“Sweeping the crime scene.” Steel says.

“He fucking stole my gun!” Sidestep says simultaneously.

Oh boy.

I walk over to them, gently take the caster from Chen as he lowers his arm. Turn it over in my hands. Brand new, it’s maybe comparable to a Colt pistol in size, no, a little bigger, longer barrel. A green cylinder replaces the traditional chamber. Wattage dial just above the handgrip. You don’t see many of these, the power sources are absurdly expensive. I make absolutely certain the safety is on and the wattage is down to the minimum.

“Alright. Let’s run through this. One at a time.” I look pointedly at them both. “Sergeant Steel, you want to start?”

Steel coughs into his hand, a suspicious glance down towards Sidestep, whose crossed her arms in a sulk. “It’s from the gun shipment that was destroyed during Psychopathor’s escape. It appears Sidestep looted it during the fight.”

“Looted!?” Sidestep cuts in, “If hadn’t grabbed it, that big old monster would have slammed you into the ground like a cartoon.”

Steel gives me a tired look. “You should know, Charge, it’s her firing upon the wall of propane tanks that destroyed half the warehouse and enabled Psychopathor’s escape.”

Eyebrows go up. “Well, that explains the explosion alright.”

Sidestep huffs, “You’re _welcome_ for saving your life.”

“I was perfectly–”

I hold up a hand, headache already coming on. “Okay, okay. Stop. Stop, both of you.” Rub the knot in the back of head, right above the port. “Okay. So. First of all,” I look to Sidestep. “Thank you for looking out for the team.” She stands up a little straighter.

“You’re very welcome.” I can just imagine the kind of smug expression that must be on her face under that mask.

I raise a finger again, “But– Sergeant Steel isn’t wrong.”

“What.” Sidestep drops her hands to her side.

The tiniest of smirks appears on Chen’s face. “I’ll see to it the police put it aside in evidence.”

“Now hold on–”

Now it’s Chen’s turn to look uncomfortable. “Pardon, Marshal?”

“Sidestep, you have firearms training?”

Her shoulders tense for a split second, fingers digging into her hips. “I– yeah. Yeah, I know how to use a freaking gun.”

Self-taught in hand-to-hand, but trained in firearms, huh?

“Alright, here’s what we’ll do then.” You pause to make sure they’re both paying attention. “I’ll requisition it for the Rangers. It _is_ a pretty nice piece of tech.” Steel groans. “Sidestep, whenever you’re running with us, you can just sign it out of the armory.” Now it’s Sidestep’s turn.

You cross your arms, make it clear you aren’t backing down on this. “Steel’s right, I don’t want something like this getting lost.”

“I can handle it,” Sidestep insists. “Trust me.” She says.

I rub the bridge of my nose. “It’ll be safer in the armory. _And_ , speaking of trust,” I look down at her. “I want to put you through a safety training course before I even think about authorizing any sign outs.”

“I told you I know how to–”

“You got the certification paperwork?”

“I– uh…” She hisses, “No….”

Steel’s frown has only deepened through the conversation. “Are you sure, Marshal?”

“Better than risking it get stolen from a police station evidence locker.”

“I c–c–can’t believe this.” She throws her hands up in the air as she storms away. “S–see if I bother to save your asses next time.”


	27. silent fury (Hollow Ground)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Silent Fury

Steeple your fingers as you rewatch the security camera footage. Behind you Jake stands, suitably chastened for his failures. The sixth time through reveals as much as the first did; a bright flash of light blinds the hall and then everything goes dark and the recording ends. Useless, useless, useless, you’re surrounded by fucking clowns. “Who’s managing the Boulevard, again?”

“That would be, uh, Carol Three-Thumbs, Boss.” Jake supplies.

“Well, I want Carol’s head on a goddamn platter tomorrow.” You grit your teeth, switch videos to one taken earlier: there she is, the queen clown herself ushered inside like a goddamn red carpet had been rolled out. “And get me everything we’ve got on this ‘Adrestia.’ It’s time we had a little talk.” Your lips curl up in a smile. There’s something therapeutic about a good scream.


	28. pls take better care of urself (Ari/Julia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21\. Collapse & 22\. Nap

You huff, straining to catch your breath, a stinging pain lining your knuckles. “You – you had enough, yet?” God, please say yes. The whole world is starting to spin and it’s hard to keep your vision in focus and why is –

Don’t realize you’re awake again until you’re groaning.

Someone says something, like speaking through a tank of water, but it’s the touch of hands on your shoulders that shoots adrenaline through your system like a bolt of lighting. Incoherent apologies tumble from your lips as you struggle to get upright, fighting off the hands, visioning blacking out as you sit up.

“Ari! Hey, hey, it’s okay. Are you alright?” Who ever has the temerity to be holding you shifts position, and it’s Julia Ortega in your face. Ah shit.

Push them away, eager to break contact. Claim your personal space as your own again. “I’m _fine_.” Hands to your temples, then over your eyes, rubbing at your head. Will it to be true.

“Are you sure?” Ortega frowns, searching your face, on the ground next you. Fuck, so much for training, this is humiliating. “You scared me to death there.”

You scowl back at her. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

A loud gurgle sends your face beet-red, your mask the only saving grace. Ortega glances down at your stomach then back up at you with a pointed expression on her face. “Do you want to take a break? Get something to eat?”

“I said it’s fine.” Turn away, look in any direction but her. Fuck.

There’s a silence and then Ortega grunts as she gets back to her feet. “Okay. Well. _I’m_  going to get something to eat.” She holds out her hand, offering to pull you up. “Do you want to come along? I promise to act indigant when you steal all my fries again.”

–––

Oh no. You’ve gotten Ortega talking about Baseball again. What does she even see in it? Pretty sure it’s got to officially be the world’s most boring sport. It’s cool to see her excited about something that isn’t to do with being a Ranger, but why does it have to be this? You can barely follow along.

You’d swear it’s secretly all just one giant math problem in disguise.

Watch the screen, listen to Ortega and make the appropriate noises. Hrm, yes, that pitching average _is_  impressive, absolutely. Trying desperately not to yawn, you cover your mouth, slide back on the couch. You should… get up. Clean the dishes off the table or something. Make yourself useful. but Ortega’s droning on in your ear and eyelids are heavy and oh, here’s something to rest your head on and


	29. can't blow up the guilt (Ariadne)

Heart pounding in your ears you shove past the crowd blocking the door. Fools frozen in place, caught in looping daymares. Barely manage to clear the doorway when the explosion rips through the building. The blastwave catches you in the back, billowing your cape out around your body as you’re flung off your feet and sliding across the ground.

Ugh.

Not as dignified as you’d like, but there’s no prize for style. a dread that isn’t yours twists in your gut, almost threatening to bring you to your knees. Gritting your teeth you ball your hands into fists.

You. Are. In. Control.

Urge the Rat-King to tamp down on the feedback your getting from the onlookers already. It chitters obediently, curling tight against your thoughts, but the sickness in your stomach refuses to abate.


	30. Crave (Zia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zia Basri is [[Ratkingkisses]'s](https://ratkingkisses.tumblr.com)

“Ms. Basri, I’m glad to see you again.” Dr. Finch settles back into her chair, already flipping through her notebook as she clicks her pen.

Zia sits upright in the chair across from, legs crossed at the knee, hands folded in her lap. “I believe you mean you’re glad to see my money again, dear.”

Dr. Finch doesn’t even look up as she reviews her notes. “Still trying to provoke me, I see.”

“I prefer honesty in a relationship.” Zia lies, a smile on her lips.

“And in your relationship with Ms. Ortega?”

Zia’s smile falters, only a second before returning.


	31. candle snuffer (Serra/Ariadne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serra is [Angelwire's OC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwire/pseuds/Angelwire)

“Top right, 3rd floor.” Can feel your hand twitch in sympathy, the ghost of a trigger on under your finger.

“Got it.” Eidolon’s mental presence flares beside you, an intensity of focus reminiscent of a kaleidoscope that quickly fades away. Trusting you to stand guard while she gets to work. Thirty seconds later you can feel the two guards drop unconscious, like snubbed candles. “Anyone else coming?”

“Not yet.” Only a matter of time. Doesn’t matter how quickly you shut the alarm down. The whole complex was on alert now. “Told you we, uh, we should have taken my route.”

“It was too slow.” Eidolon hisses back. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Fine.” You incline your helmet, expressionless and reflecting back Eidolon’s own mirrored helmet. “Then you take point.”

“Gladly.”


	32. Stinky Pete (Serra/Ariadne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serra is [Angelwire's OC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwire/pseuds/Angelwire)

“So what’s on the discs?” Serra paces behind you, still half in her armor.

“So far? Just, uh, just a bunch of police records.” You sigh, push away from the computer screen with tired eyes. “You sure this – this guy of yours is trustworthy?”

“Of course not.” Serra rolls her eyes, stops in her tracks to stare at you. “His name is ‘Stinky Pete.’ You want to trust a guy named that?”

“…is he a cat?”

Serra gives you a Look, dark brown hair framing a pair of very tired looking grey eyes.

“Sounds like a cat’s name.” You turn back towards the computer. “It would help if – if I knew what we were looking for?”

Can feel Serra’s telepathic presence brush your mind, suspicious, just quick enough to raise goose bumps on the back of your neck before pulling back. “Just… anything weird.”

“Something weird… in Los Diablos.” You chew your cheek. “Right. That n–narrows it down.”


	33. that's enough (Serra/Ariadne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serra is [Angelwire's OC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwire/pseuds/Angelwire)

“Alright, that’s enough.”

A hand grabs the back of your chair, pulling you backwards away from the computer, hands flailing in the air where a keyboard was seconds ago. “H–hey! Wait a minute!”

“You’ve been at this all day, Ariadne.” Serra fends off your hand as you try to bat her away. “Take a break.”

“Look, I almost got this. I’ve narrowed down the parameters to filter out the junk data and most of the blank entries, there’s just a few hundred more untagged registers to sort through in recovery and–”

Serra puts up a hand, cutting you off. “I don’t know what any of that means.”

You huff, frowning.

“Have you even eaten yet today? Let’s get something to eat.” Grey eyes search your face. Bad enough getting looked at, even worse to have another telepath do it, feels like a mirror.

Try to turn away, brush it off. “Y–you can go, I’m not hungry. Lemme finish this.”

“Nope.” Serra stops you from turning your chair back on her again. “We’re eating out or I’m turning the computer off.”

You freeze. Glance up at her. Back down to the power outlet. “You wouldn’t.”

There’s a ghost of a smile. “Want to bet?”


	34. Pineapple Pizza (Serra/Ariadne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serra is [Angelwire's OC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwire/pseuds/Angelwire)

Biting your lip, you glance between the computer screen and Serra, sitting at the table beside you. “You’re uh, you’re not seriously got to have pizza delivered to the doorstep of your secret base are you?”

She laughs, “I do it all the time, what’s the big deal?”

“Shouldn’t you… um, at least _try_ to be a little more under the radar?” You frown, leaning back in your seat as you cross your arms. Serra’s penthouse suite is pretty nice, you do have to admit. Can’t really believe she gets away with this: buying her own tower-building. Suppose there’s a refuge in audacity after all.

“Ariadne.” Serra rolls her eyes at you. “There is nothing more normal and above suspicion as being too lazy to make your own dinner and getting pizza delivered. Don’t sweat it.”

“I just think you should maybe be a little more careful? That’s all? What if like, someone tries to sneak in?”

“What do you want as a topping?”

“Like, imagine, falling victim to the classic pizza delivery impersonation scheme? How embarrassing that would be? That’s the – the kind of risk you're taking here. Normalizing pizza guys.”

“Pineapple then? That sound good to you?”

“You’ll never live it down. The Rangers will be at your doorstep, and you’ll call me, and say, hey Ari, help me out, the Rangers snuck into my secret base disguised as pizza delivery people. And what will I say? I’ll say I told you so. I warned you, but did you listen?”

“Ari.” A hand grabs your shoulder and you almost jump out of your seat. Serra sighs, shaking her head. “Ari, relax.”

You blink. “H–how am I supposed to relax? Everything could – could fall apart at a moment’s notice. And you’re just – just – just ordering _pizza_ like nothing’s wrong and–”

Something soft and warm brushes your forehead and you freeze up, eyes wide as Serra pulls back away from you. A bashful smile on her face. “Hey, it’ll be fine. Okay?”

“I–”

“Trust me on this.” She winks and pats your shoulder. “So, pineapple pizza, right?”

“Wait – what?”

“Great.”

You scramble in your seat, trying to push Serra away from the computer as she laughs. “H–h–hey we didn’t agree on that!”

“Too late!”


End file.
